Coming Undone
by Writingiswhatiam
Summary: Ellie Nash is a single mother of two by two different men. One of them has been there for her every step of the way, the other abondoned her. What will happen when he comes back to see his son?
1. Chapter 1

Ellie's eyes flew open at the sound of her baby crying through the baby monitor next to her bed. She shot out of bed and ran to her baby's room. Her six month old daughter looked up at her.

"It's okay baby," she said picking up the small child, "Mommy's here."

Reagan was beautiful. She was the spitting image of her father. Her dark hair, her blue eyes. She looked just like him.

Ellie looked over at the bed on the other side of the room. Good, she thought, Reagan didn't wake Cameron. Ellie carried the baby down the hall to the living room. She put the baby in the playpen while she fixed her bottle.

Ellie sat down on the couch, still tired. She looked at the clock on her wall. It was 3 in the afternoon. She had put the kids down for a nap, and then went to take one for herself. She looked down at the small baby drinking from the bottle. Her eyes clouded over as she remembered how she became a mother of two.

_ Ellie heard a knock at the door. Sean was standing in her doorway, tears in his eyes. _

_ "I didn't know who else to come to," he said. _

_ "Come in," Ellie stepped aside and lead Sean up to her room. "What's going on?"_

_ "Emma had oral sex with Jay."_

_ Ellie nodded empathetically, "I know," she said. "It was all over school that 'Green peace got gonorrhea' ." _

_ "Gonorrhea?" Sean asked, sinking down onto the bed. _

_ "You didn't know?" Ellie sat down next to him and begin to explain about Jays nights at the ravine with any girl who would go down on him, about the bracelets they were awarded for it. _

_ "I can't trust anybody," Sean said. "I'm going back to Wasaga." _

_ "Don't," Ellie said, putting her hand on his arm. "You can trust me. I would never sleep with your best friend. I'm not like that."_

_ Sean kissed her. One thing led to another. Sean took Ellie's virginity that night, and left town the next day. Ellie was devastated that she wasn't enough to keep him around. _

_ 8 months and three days later a baby was born. A beautiful baby boy. Cameron. Ellie called Sean to tell him, and he said that he was busy and couldn't come down yet. He said he'd send money, but he never did.  
But after a year and a half of being a single mother, Ellie couldn't handle it anymore, and left Cameron with Marco one night while she went clubbing to forget herself. _

_ She ran into Jay at the club, and when he asked how Cameron was doing, she broke down, spilling her heart out to him about how hard it was to raise him on her own. And in an alcohol and stress induced night, she made love to Jay in the backseat of his Honda. _

_ When Ellie found out she was pregnant, Jay was there for her. They decided to raise him together, but not to be together. He found her a cute house down the street from his apartment. He paid for everything, rent, diapers, even a car, so she could stay at home with the babies. When Cameron got the flu and had to be admitted to the hospital, it was Jay who paid the bill. He worked overtime at the garage, and gave almost all of his money to her every week. But she was still alone._

Ellie was brought back to reality when somebody knocked on her door. She put the now sleeping baby down in the playpen and went to answer the door. The sunlight blinded her eyes. When she was able to focus, she was shocked to see Sean Cameron standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, not wanting to show how excited she was to see him.

"I came back to see you, to see Cameron," he said.

"He's sleeping," she told him.

"I have a right to see my son," he said to her.

She sighed. "Come on in. He should wake up soon."

He followed her inside and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the baby sleeping in the playpen.

"You have another baby?" he asked, dumbfounded.

The question made Ellie angry. Was she just supposed to sit and wait for him to come back?

"Yes," she said, "her name is Reagan."

"She's precious," he said, looking down at the baby in her pink jumpsuit and headband. "Who's the father?"

Ellie looked at the clock, knowing that Jay would be here soon for his nightly visit with the kids. "I don't want to talk about it," she told him. "Do you want coffee?"

"Sure," he said, following her into the kitchen.

She poured a cup of the coffee that had been sitting there since noon. She ran on coffee, all day, everyday.

She sat down at the table and opened her mouth to ask what had made Sean come visit, but then Cameron walked down the hallway rubbing his eyes.

Sean's face lit up when he saw his son, and he reached out for him. But the boy ran and hid behind Ellie. "He doesn't know you, Sean," Ellie said, setting the toddler in her lap.

"Cameron, this is your daddy," Ellie said in a baby-talk voice that Sean found irresistible. Then Reagan started crying and Ellie had to go get the baby. She held the baby close to her body, The door to the side of the kitchen opened and Jay came through.

"Jay!" Cameron screamed in delight, running to him.

"Hey, buddy," Jay said, picking the boy up. "Look what I got you." He held up a power rangers toy.

"Yay!" Cameron said, taking the toy and wriggling out of Jay's arms.

Sean sat at the table, watching the happy family routine. He didn't know that Ellie and Jay were together. Watching his son run to his once best friend while he cowered away from his own father made Sean sick to his stomach. And when he saw the way Ellie handed the baby over to Jay, and saw the look in Jay's eyes, he knew the baby was his.


	2. Chapter 2

EllieCameronDB: Sean's baby is Cameron, but it's Cameron Nash. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't sure if this story would be a hit or not. Also, I'm using italics for flashbacks so I don't have to use 'she remembered' or 'he remembered' everytime. K?

* * *

"Sorry, man," Jay said to Sean, seeing him for the first time. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah," Sean said, "how's it going?" He didn't really care to hear his answer. All he could think about was the way his son had run to Jay as if he had been his father. It tore him up inside.

"Fine," Jay said. Reagan had a hold of his finger and was pulling it to her mouth.

The sight stung Sean right in his heart. He had missed all of that. He had missed everything. "Is that your little girl?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Ellie looked nervously at Jay. "Yeah," Jay said, proud of his daughter.

Sean stood up, "Well, I guess I should leave. Nice seeing you," he headed for the door.

"Sean, wait," Ellie said, going after him. She caught up to him in the living room. "What is wrong with you?"

"I can see I'm not needed," Sean said, keeping his back to her.

"What are you talking about? Cameron needs his father."

"Why? He's got Jay," Sean said bitterly. "By the way, what about the promise you made? To never sleep with my best friend?" he asked, turning on her.

"It wasn't like that. Besides, you bailed on me, what was I supposed to do?"

"Get knocked up again?" Sean shot at her.

"Hey," Ellie said, "don't ever talk to me like that."

"How could you sleep with Jay?" His anger was boiling inside of him.

"It just kind of happened," Ellie said. "And besides, you left me remember? Right after the night you took my virginity."

"I don't want him around my son."

"You lost the right to say that a long time ago," Ellie said.

"He's a low-life," Sean said, "he can't be there for you."

"He has been there for me, Sean. He's been there for us since day one. Don't talk about him like that, because he stepped up and took care of Cameron while you were too busy doing God only knows what."

"So you just decide to be with him?"

"I'm not with him." Ellie was starting to get angry. "This is none of your business. If you want to see Cameron that's fine, but Jay has a right to be around his daughter and that includes being around Cameron."

Sean stood there, not knowing what to say. He hated that he'd left, but he didn't know that Ellie was pregnant. He was going to come back, but he was no good to anybody in the shape he was in.

"Look," Ellie said, taking a step toward him. "I'm glad you came to see him. But now isn't a really good time. Why don't you come over tomorrow around 4?"

"Okay," Sean nodded, hating that he had to schedule time to be with his son.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Ellie watched Sean leave, her heart racing. She shook the feelings off and returned to the kitchen.

She sat down at the kitchen table, memories flooding her mind.

"You okay?" Jay asked her, bouncing Reagan up and down in his arms.

"Yeah," she nodded.

_Ellie sat in her car , parked on the road outside of Sean's trailer. She was five months pregnant, and starting to show. She needed to tell Sean but couldn't get up the courage to knock on the door. She put her hand on her stomach. Her heart started to race as she saw the door open. _

_Sean walked out of the trailer, and Elie put her hand on the door handle to get out. But she stopped when she saw a girl behind him. _

_The girl was blond and skinny, wearing a skirt that was too short and a bikini top with cowboy boots. They stopped outside of his car and she kissed him. Ellie saw him laugh and put his hand on her thigh. _

_Her heart sank. How could she tell him about their baby? As she watched him nuzzle the girls neck she realized that it would never be like that between the two of them. _

Reagans crying brought Ellie back to reality.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive," Ellie said. "But, he's coming over tomorrow at four to see Cameron. Would you mind if we skipped our visit tomorrow?"

"That's not really fair, Ellie," Jay said, sitting down at the table with Reagan in his lap.

"Sean hasn't seen Cameron at all. You've seen Reagan every day since she was born."

He sighed. "Okay. Fine."

She looked down at the table. She had enough things on her plate, the last thing she needed was two guys fighting over time to spend with their kids.

Later that night, Ellie sat on the couch with Ashley, eating chinese food from the box. Reagan was on her stomach on a blanket on the floor, and Cameron was next to her playing with the toy Jay had brought him earlier. Cars played on the television.

"I can't believe that," Ashley said, "he just showed up, out of nowhere?"

"Yep. Right around the time Jay was supposed to come over," Ellie said, taking a bite of the sweet and sour chicken. She followed it with the Bid Lite sitting on the coffee table.

"Ouch. What did he do?"

"He got really jealous that Cameron likes Jay so much. I can't say I blame him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Ellie sighed. "I've barely had time to think, let alone figure anything out."

"Well, they both have a right to see their kids."

"I know."

Ellie put her food down and leaned back against the couch. She was afraid that if she started spending time with Sean she'd fall in love with him again. If she fell in love with him again, he'd break her heart. He always does.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I fixed the mistake from chapter two, this was originally a Jay/Emma/Sean story, but those are so common that I liked the Jay/Ellie/Sean story better. Sorry! Again, flashbacks are italicized. **

Ellie spend the next day both dreading and looking forward to Sean's visit. In the few minutes she had seen him yesterday, she had remembered all of the love she had for him. But she had also remembered all of the pain. All of the promises he had broken. But she couldn't send him away because he'd hurt her, she had Cameron to think about this time. Ellie wished that she had done things differently, that she had called Sean and told him about the baby the minute she found out. That she had gone up to him when she saw him at his trailer with that skank. But she hadn't. This was the cost. Her son didn't know his father, and why? Because she hadn't told him when she had the chance.

Ellie was a nervous wreck the whole day, she ran from room to room, cleaning them spotlessly, and then re-cleaning them. She drank at least six cups of coffee-black like her soul. She didn't even think about eating. All she could think about was Sean, and her feelings for him that were resurfacing. That only made her feel guilty, because Jay had been there for her. She knew he had feelings for her, and she wasn't exactly unfond of him, but there was something about Sean that she found irresistable. She couldn't help herself. She shook the feelings away. This wasn't about how she felt about Sean or how she felt about Jay, this was about Cameron getting to know his father. Sean was a good person, and Cameron would do good to learn from him. But Jay was a good role model too...

Ellie felt like pulling her hair out. The back and forth between Jay and Sean was driving her nuts. She could go on all day listing reasons why one is better than the other and still not come up with any answer.

Ellie put her hand on Reagans stomach to see if she was still breathing, and she was. She looked beautiful, asleep in her playpen.

"Mommy, hungry," Cameron said.

Ellie smiled at his sentance fragment. "Okay, sweetie," she said picking up her son. She carried him to the kitchen and started boiling a hot dog for him.

_Ellie sat on her bed, looking at her planner. She was supposed to have had her perios six weeks ago. Marco opened her door and she looked up at him, scared. _

_"Sorry," he said, "are you busy?"_

_"Marco, I have to tell you something," Ellie began as he sat next to her. _

_"Shoot."_

_"Remember when Sean came over last month?" she asked. When he nodded she continued, "Well...we sort of..."_

_His eyes widened. "Are you serious?" _

_"There's more," she said, setting the planned in his lap. _

_He looked down at it, confused. Then a look of realization came over his face. "No way," he said._

_"I've been late before, but never this late," she told him. _

_"Let's go get you a test," he said, standing up._

_"No," she said pulling him back down. "I don't want to know."_

_"Ellie," Marco said, his voice concerned. "I know you're afraid of change, but this isn't exactly the kind of thing you can wait around on." _

_"I don't want to know, Marco. I don't want this to happen."_

_"You have to know either way, Ellie."_

She had been so mad at Sean that day. For everything. For making love to her and leaving her, for getting her pregnant, but most of all for not loving her. For loving Emma more. He had always loved Emma more. Ellie could never get close because he was always watching Emma.

Sean knocked on the door around three thirty, and Ellie felt knots in her stomach as she went to answer it.

She opened the door, "Sean, you're early.'

"Wanted to get as much time in as possible," he said, stepping in the door. He had two boxes in his hand.

"Did you bring him something?" Ellie asked, shutting the door.

"I brought you both something, actually," he said. He handed the smallest box to Ellie. It was small and square, like from a jewelry store.

She smiled up at him as she took the lid off of the box. There was a silver thumb ring. He knew she loved thumb rings. She smiled, "Thank you," she said, instinctively throwing her arms around him in a warm hug. He brought his arms around to hug her backback, and thats when the old feelings hit her. Ellie's mind raced with flashbacks of that Saturday in detention, of the time she moved in with him because of her mom's drinking, the day he left her standing by Jay's car staring at him, the day he made love to her, waking up the next morning with the one word note: Sorry.

She pulled away, her head dizzy with tears that she wouldn't let Sean see. He looked like the hug had gotten to him too, and he cleared his throat. "Oh, there's an inscription." He pulled the ring from its holder, and handed it to her. On the inside the words Moms are Angels were engraved. She smiled.

"Thank you, Sean. This is really great," She wanted to hug him again. To kiss him and pull him into the bedroom. She fought the urge by saying, "Is that one for Cameron?" as she put the ring on her thumb.

"Yeah," he said, "it's just a toy car."

She smiled. "Maybe he'll be a mechanic like his dad."

The comment put a big smile on Sean's face. "Maybe."

"He's at the table in the kitchen," Ellie said, pointing Sean in the direction. When he had left, she leaned against the wall, catching her breath and trying to keep her heart from pounding straight out of her chest.

Cameron started to warm up to Sean, and within the hour they were sitting on the floor rolling the toy truck back and forth. Ellie smiled at the sight. It was like Cameron knew who Sean was, even though he'd only seen him for the first time yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah! I'm losing readers. That scares me. But I'm going to keep going anyway, but if you can tell me any suggestions to make this story better feel free to let me know. I can handle it, I promise.**

**P.S. : Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to further establish Ellie's conflict.**

Ellie lay in her bed that night, replaying Sean's visit with Cameron. She wished she could sleep, but she couldn't with all of the memories replaying in her mind.

_Ellie woke up the morning after Sean had made love to her. She rolled over, expecting to find him laying next to her. But he wasn't there. Her heart started to race as her hands fell on a folded piece of notebook paper._

_The word was written in Sean's somewhat sloppy handwriting. **Sorry.** That was all it said. She read it again, hoping that she would find 'went to the store' or 'be back later' or 'I love you'. But she didn't find any of that. All she found was **'Sorry'**._

_Sorry? she thought angrily. Sorry? What the hell was that supposed to mean? But she knew what it had meant. It had meant that he had left her. He had used her, taken advantage of her, and then left without any explanation. Her heart shattered, and she desperately reached for her cell phone. She dialed Emma's number._

_Emma's voice sounded hoarse and tired, her nose sounded like it was stuffed up, when she answered the phone._

_"Emma," Ellie said, slapping herself for calling her. "This is weird," she said, trying to stay calm, "but have you heard from Sean?"_

_There was a long silence before Emma said anything. "Sean's gone," she said finally._

_"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Ellie asked, trying not to sound as desperate as she felt._

_"He left. He moved back to Wasaga."_

_Ellie hung up the phone. She crumpled the note in her hand angrily. How could he do this to her? She had loved him. She had comforted him. She had given him what he wanted, she had made love to him, and he left her. He left her like she didn't mean anything._

Ellie closed her eyes, blocking out the painful memory. She snapped the elastic band around her wrist.

_Ellie walked up to Jay's apartment, not really wanting to go in. There was a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't go away. She brought her hand up to the door and knocked before she chickened out. She had never done this before. She had never stood in front of a man and told him that she was going to have his baby after a one night stand that she could barely remember._

_"Ellie," Jay said, stepping aside to let her in. "What brings you here?"_

_"We needed to talk," she said, looking around for other people. There were none. They were alone._

_"About what?" Jay asked, sitting on the couch._

_"I hate to say this," she said._

_"Go ahead," he narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what in the hell she was talking about._

_Ellie took a deep breath. She was going to do this one right. She was going to tell Jay from the start. "I'm pregnant," she said, "and it's yours."_

_Jay sat there for a minute before saying anything. "You're 100 percent sure its mine?" he asked finally. His voice wasn't mean or angry or in denial. He simply wanted to know._

_Ellie should have been offended by the comment, but she wasn't. She already had one baby, it was perfectly understandable for Jay to wonder if she had been with someone else. "Yes," she nodded, sinking on to the couch._

_"It's okay," he said. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry."_

_"I'm sorry," was all she could muster around her tears. She knew it wasn't entirely her fault, but she had needed to feel better. She had needed to feel sexy after having a baby. She had came on to him, she had started it all._

_"Sh," he said, "don't talk like that."_

_"What am I going to do?" she asked, knowing she was going to keep it._

_"Don't worry," he said, taking her in his arms. She felt fragile and small under his embrace. "I'll take care of everything."_

_"What does that mean?" Ellie asked, hoping that he didn't want her to get an abortion._

_"It mean's I'll support you, Ellie," he said. "I'll pay for everything. For you and Cameron, and the baby."_

_She was in disbelief. She had thought for sure that he would bolt quicker than Sean did. But he was offering to step up and take responsibility? Not only for his baby, but for Sean's too?_

Ellie rolled over in her bed, feeling lower than low. How could she possibly have feelings for Sean after Jay had been so good to her?


End file.
